


Avatar Swei

by breakums



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Momo is the baddie b, but not rlly just added a scene in between yaknow, hes a random avatar, his name is swei, um tw s//cide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: aang go boom i don’t want to kill ozai but everyone is like ya gotta kill him buddy and he stumbles across a young avatar and like yeah
Kudos: 3





	Avatar Swei

**Author's Note:**

> came up w this randomly wrote it in notes app no spell grammar check sorry just go with the flow

The trees rustled as Aang tried to concentrate. He woke up randomly on an island, the day of Sozin’s Comet, completely stranded and alone, other than Momo who was there with him.

Clearing his mind, he focused on his breathing, the feeling of his fists together, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Avatar Roku in front of him.

“Roku, please-“ Aang looked pleadingly, “I don’t want to kill Ozai, it goes against everything I have ever learned.”

“You must be decisive.” Roku’s raspy voice rung out as he faded away, being replaced by Avatar Kyoshi.

“Avatar Aang, through my years of being the Avatar, I have learned one very important thing.”

Aang sighed, knowing he shouldn’t have called her to guide him.

“Only justice can bring peace.”

Kyoshi faded away, being replaced by another Avatar. Then another. Then another.

They all said the same thing. Aang had to kill Ozai if he wanted the 100 Year War to end.

He was about to stop and get up to continue exploring the island he seemed to be on, until he stumbled upon an Avatar who seemed to be extremely young.

He was a young Earth Kingdom boy, who looked around Zuko’s age.

“Wait- who are you?” Aang looked dumbfounded. 

The boy fumbled with the frizzed ends of his clothes. He didn’t want to answer.

“Um... Hello?” Aang said as he tried to catch his attention.

The boy slowly brought his head up to make eye contact with Aang, but as soon as he did, he looked down and focused on Aang’s clothes instead of his eyes.

“Can you please, um,” He stuttered out, “Can you please g-go to another Avatar?”

“Why are you so young? I thought the avatars appeared at the age they passed?”

“Um. That’s true” He said as he started to bite his nails.

“How old are you? What’s your name?” Aang asked curiously.

The boy’s nails were bleeding. Can spirits even bleed? 

“My name is Swei... Uhm... I’m 16.”

Why was he so young? How did an Avatar die so young? Aang racked his head.

“Nice to meet you Swei!” Aang said cheerily, maybe he was just shy. “Is there a reason you’re so young though?”

“I ah..” Swei scratched at his head. “I died a few days after they announced I was the Avatar.”

“Why? Did someone kill you? How did they find you so early?”

Aang could swear he was hearing Momo’s chattering because of how quiet it got.

“I killed myself.”

Wait. What? Did Aang hear that right? Did he just say he killed himself?

“When they announced I was the Avatar, it was only a day after my mother’s passing. It was too much to handle.” Swei wiped the blood onto his clothes. “It was nighttime, I snook out the village and went to the lake.”

Aang started leaning in. An Avatar who killed themself? 

“I jumped in and earthbended myself into a box full of water, and I drowned.”

Swei finally looked at Aang in his eyes. That was it. He was never a special Avatar, just someone who was picked wrong. 

“I know how you feel, Swei.” Aang said, “I never wanted to be the Avatar, I was scared and ran away. I let my people down.”

“It doesn’t matter, in 16 years there was another Avatar ready to take my place. That was it.” 

Aang wanted to talk to him more- to tell the spirit that he had every right to be scared, every right to not want to be the Avatar, but Swei vanished.

Aang stood up, leaving his meditation. 

He found a new motivation within himself. People like Firelord Ozai were the reason people like Swei were too afraid to take responsibility and do their job.

But not even Ozai deserved to be killed like Swei was. So Aang set off with more motivation than ever to finally put an end to the Fire Nation’s rule over the world.


End file.
